Popular Pokemon Trio Battle Royale
Popular Pokemon Trio Battle Royale is a What-If Death Battle featuring Pikachu, Jigglypuff, and Meowth from the Pokemon Series. Page created by DoomFest. Adopted by RioluCraftFTW. Thumbnail by DoomFest Description These three Pokemon were the three most popular in the world, but who's the strongest ? Interlude https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2cFiMuhAD88 Jster02: I want to be the best that ever was, to beat all the rest because that's my cause. Craft: Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Meowth, DEATH BATTLE! Jster02: So screw the normal intro? Craft: Yes. Pikachu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qw5_d05SY0A Craft: Face it you wanted a pet Pokemon when you were young. Jster02: Enter Pikachu the electric Mouse Pokemon. Since this is a wild Pikachu we will list it's most useful non trainer influenced attacks. But first base stats. * HP 35 * Attack 55 * Defense 40 * Special Attack 50 * Special Defense 50 * Speed 90 Craft: He can use thunder shock which fires a jolt of electricity. And it has three different more powerful versions of it, Electro Ball, Thunder Bolt, and Thunder. Jster02: He also has Double Team to boost his evasiveness and Agility to boost his speed. And he can slow his oppoments down with paralysis using Thunder Wave, Nuzzle, or his ability static which causes a 30% chance of paralysis. Craft: Finally he can turn himself into a reckless powerhouse by using Spark or Wild Charge with recoil damage. This guy may be cute but don't piss him off. Pokedex: This Pokémon has electricity-storing pouches on its cheeks. These appear to become electrically charged during the night while Pikachu sleeps. It occasionally discharges electricity when it is dozy after waking up. Jigglypuff https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qMrrg4O2G-I Craft: Have you ever fallen asleep to a song? If so a Jigglypuff might have done it. Glad Booomstick isn't here right now to make a bad pun. We Don't Miss Boomstick Counter: 1 Jster02: Well base stats. * HP 115 * Attack 45 * Defense 20 * Special Attack 45 * Special Defense 22 * Speed 20 Jster02: This cute kitty can slap its enemies with Pound and Double Slap, or flatten them with Rollout, Body Slam, or Gyro Ball. Craft: It can heal itself with Rest, with the drawback of being left vulnerable while sleeping.But it's greatest asset is its voice. It can damage your ears woth Hyper Voice and Disarming Voice can hurt you a lot but Sing can put enemies to sleep. Oh it can also stop its opponents from using one attack using Disable. Jster02: ZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzz. *Jigglypuff draws on Jster02's face. Pokedex: Jigglypuff's vocal cords can freely adjust the wavelength of its voice. This Pokémon uses this ability to sing at precisely the right wavelength to make its foes most drowsy. Meowth https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xV4pW5GyVW0 Jster02: Meowth is the Pokemon that walks in your alley at night. * HP 40 * Attack 45 * Defense 35 * Special Attack 40 * Special Defense 40 * Speed 90 Craft: Really? Jster02: Sorry for being unable to think of something smart. Craft: Meowth perfers to attack using its claws in attacks like Scratch, Fury Swipes, Slash, and Night Slash. Also he likes to use Bite. Fake Out has priorty and flinches an opponent but only works on the first turn. Jster02: The crown jewel of Meowth though is its ability Technician which doubles the power of attacks under 60 power. And he can throw money with Pay Day! If you have bad luck with black cats, you do not wanna see this one. Pokedex: Meowth withdraws its sharp claws into its paws to slinkily sneak about without making any incriminating footsteps. For some reason, this Pokémon loves shiny coins that glitter with light. DEATH BATTLE ! A Pikachu is exploring a dungeon and comes across some treasure. The treasure is being guarded by a Jigglypuff that does not want to move. A nearby Meowth was planning on stealing the treasure but once he saw he was beat to it he came into the fight as well. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vNdpQnQ9gx0 FIGHT! Meowth rushes at Pikachu with Fake Out causing it to flinch while Jigglypuff uses Body Slam at both with Meowth dodging it. Meowth uses Scratch and Fury Swipes causing the baloon kitty to start bleeding. Jigglypuff than uses Hyper Voice on Meowth causing Meowth to scream and hiss in pain. Jigglypuff uses Sing on Meowth causing him to fall asleep. Whe Jigglypuff is about to use Pound on Meowth but Pikachu launches a Thunder Bolt at her causing her to scream. Pikachu uses Spark and starts running towards Jigglypuff as Jigglypuff is charging at Pikachu with Gyro Ball. A small explosion is seen and the cry of Jigglypuff is heard for one last time. K.O! (1) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rWw6d56J-GE Meowth than wakes up from its catnap only to see Pikachu walk towards the treasure chest. Meowth lunges at Pikachu using slash catching the electric rodent off guard. Biting the mouse causing him to use discharge on the entire battlefield. Both of the pokemon jump backwards. Pikachu charges at Meowth with Wild Charge wile Meowth charges at Pikachu with Night Slash for a bigger explosion to be seen. Blood was everywhere but Meowth got up without an arm and eye but goes to collect the treasure. K.O! (Final) Results https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tW82Ftg_5iw Craft: Pikachu? Pikachu? PIKACHU!!!! Jster02: Pikachu may have had a bigger arsenal of attacks but It's low defenses couldn't secure the victory. Plus he had to deal with recoil from his best attack. Craft: Jigglypuff may have had the defenses but not enough offensive power to balance it out. But Meowth's ability Technician was what secured the victory here with most of Meowth's attacks being at 60 power. And multiply that by two because of Technician and it ends up as 120 power. Meowth could barely claw his way out of this fight. Jster02: The Winner is Meowth. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Pokemon' themed Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:RioluCraftFTW Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015